to find love, or not!
by vampiredragongoddess
Summary: inuyasha plans to kill kagome and she gets away but ends up in naruto universe found by team 7 and meets up wit her freinds. if you dont like sakura/kikyo/kakashi? bashing dont read. there might be not be kakashi bashing, only if i can work it in well.
1. chapter 1 prolog

Kagome watched Miroku and Sango make-out in the moonlight

Kagome watched Miroku and Sango make-out in the moonlight. Shippo was hiding his eyes with disgust and boredom.

"I'm gonna go for a walk 'kay guys?" Stated Kagome.

"Alright 'gome-chan" replied sango before goging back to the make-out Session with Miroku.

She had been walking for about 10 minutes when she heard voices in the clearing ahead. "Who could that be?" she thought curiously.

"Kikyo, koi, do we have to wait till tonight to kill that useless wench?"

"Yes Inuyasha we do" Kikyo stated as if she didn't want to wait. "we have to wait for the moon to rise or my soul won't return to my body"

Kagome gasped. 'they were going to kill her. how could they. Hoe could he!' Kagome thought. She was devastated and confused. "Doesn't he love me?" Kikyo and Inuyasha had heard her and turned towards her hiding place.

"Reincarnation, you can come out now." Kikyou stated slyly.

"Wench! you were listening in." He suddenly smirked cruelly. "Now can I kill her, we can't let her escape now can we?"(this has all happened in like a 5 minute time frame, btw)

"No we can't." Kikyo responded smiling just as cruelly.

'run,run,run' was the only thing going through Kagome's head but she was paralyzed with fear! Her body suddenly unfroze. She started running as fast as she could to the bone eaters well.

"Come back here you bitch!" Inuyasha snarled angrily.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled but nothing happened. 'Kikyo must have deactivated the subjegation necklace!'she panicked.

"You can't escape now,you bitch!". She heard Inuyasha yell from behind.

'damn it he's probably right!'

Im typing the update right now so it will be up soon. Ttyl!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto or inuyasha, unfortunately

I do not own naruto or inuyasha, unfortunately

Chapter 2

Down the well, but where am I now!?

Kagome climbed out of the well. It didn't look like her home though! gasp what the hell?

As you can see she's very confused right now. But on with the story sorry for the interruption.

team seven's POV

Team seven had patrol duty that day so they were watching for the sound-nins or akatsuki. It was quite a boring, not to mention irritating mission if you asked them.

"naruto no baka, stop annoying my precious sasuke-kun" the pink banshee said in her supremely annoying voice.

"But sakura-chan" Naruto said, trying to appease her. All he got for his efforts though was a whack to the head, not that kakashi-sensei ever did anything about that

Suddenly they sensed a chakra presence just appear deep in the forest.

"lets go check it out team" said kakashi-sensei urgently. Now, none of them knew why their sensei was so freaked out, as theyv hadn't even sensed the chakra signature yet. They followed anyway. in moments they were all flitting through the forest, most of them confused though.

kagome's POV

Finally getting over the shock and pain of inuyashas betrayal, at least enough to think rationally, kagome had decided to explore, as she was curious about where she hjad ended up.

She sensed four auras approaching at high speed though, just as she entered the forest. Still on edge (who wouldn't be!) she was extremely wary of these strangers. 'Humans don't even move that fast though, but they're not demons, so what are they?!'

The presences didn't seem hostile so she decided to stay where she was for the time being, thinking that even in her injured state( inuyasha swiped her across the back as she was climbing into the well) that she could fight them off.

They were approaching fast, so she warily got into a defensive position, including a completely neutral expression that she had learned from sesshomaru. (fluffy-kun!)

Sorry bout that peoples.

Team seven was fast approaching the chakra signature and they were getting a little nervous as to how someone could just appear out of thin air.

There was suddenly a spike in their auras as they got ready to fight. "they can sense me! " kagome thought as she realized they would only be poised for battle if they could sense her as she could sense them.

There was a flash of light as the intruder did something with their chakra( I know kagome doesn't use chakra but they don't ) The shinobi team was suddenly on their guard. All except for sasuke seeing as he thinks that he's doesn't need to be prepared at all, as he's oh so much better than everyone elseauthoress rolls eyes sarcastically

Three was an explosion of power as they all(kagome included) let loose for a confrontation.

" who are you and what village are you from" demanded sakura.

Still on the defensive, Kagome answered, " I don't see where that's any of your business, she stated coldly.

" actually it is our business, ma'am" said kakashi.

"Fine, I will tell you my name if you tell me yours. You first"

" I am Kakashi Hatake and these are my students Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha" stated Kakashi cautiously. " I am Kagome Higurashi" kagome still coolly stated.

What are you doing here though kagome-san, asked Naruto.

"…..ano, I got lost, and ypu just found me here" she lied, badly I might add.

And your village of origin? Asked kakashi

"village? I don't live around here, I live in a very secluded village to the far north" yet another lie." We are required to take you to our hokage if you don't mind. 'hokage? " thought our confused miko. (poor kagome, first chased down the well then bombarded with questions by near strangers  )

Sorry peoples but that's all I can think of for now, so I'll update the next chance I get if I have any ideas or find the chapters I wrote in my notebook. R&R

Cya for now


	3. an

a/n: sorry

a/n: sorry! Don't kill me! Im writing the next chapter right now and I'll post it later tonight. Again, sorry about the slow update I just have a lot going on at the moment


	4. Chapter 4

They had been traveling for about a day and already, our favorite miko was ready to kick kakashis scrawny as, because of that

They had been traveling for about a day and already, our favorite miko was ready to kick kakashis scrawny as, because of that stupid and perverted icha icha crap he was constantly reading

In her head she was ranting ceaselessly about kakashis o pervertedness and sasukes …….well for lack of a better word, arrogance, or asshole-ishnes, u know however u wanna phrase that one. Naruto was pretty cool but sakura, well she just plain ignored her, as she wasn't worth anyone's attention really.

They were walking in the forest and kakashi decided that they would stop at one of his friend's houses to rest for the night.

Team seven had no idea who kakashi-sensei's "frinds were, more like whether they were just fellow perverts or actual allies/friends.

"hey kakashi-san, who are these friends of yours, because if they're hal-demons I'll have to pass".

"no miko-san, they are actually a monk and a demon slayer. Are you alright kagome-chan?".

'_could it be? NO! they're dead aren't they!? They shouldn't even be in this dimension!' _

" yes hatake-san, I am fine" she stated coldly.(at this point she isn't in defense mode so shes being somewhat more friendly now)"why would you think otherwise?".

"well you were kinda staring into space with a shocked expression and you just went all cold and shit again, so it wasn't all that hard to figure out frankly"

'_ok, that wasn't the answer I expected………'_

ok peoples I have officially run out of imagination for this chapter so this is the chapter u've been waiting for sad asits it. Tata for now.short on imagination to today btw


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or that's what you get by paramore

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or that's what you get by paramore

Chapter 3

"we're about to arrive at Miroku and Sango-sans hut, sensei;" informed sakura

kagome snapped out of her dazed state at this, as she had been thinking about the "good times" with inuyasha and co.(or in other words, kagome sitting inuyasha while sango Miroku and shippo laughed their asses off)

"thank you sakura for informing me, but how would you know uve never been there as far as I know"

"umm, miroku's actually my cousin, sensei"

"oh kami no, he cant be related to this bitch!"

were kagomes thoughts on this

seeing the look on her face, sakura said" wats wrong kagome-chan?"

"oh nothing, nothing at all"

I just cant imagine you two being related

"and how would u know?" at this point sasuke had finally decided to ask what was going on

blushing, kagome replied, "ano… hes an old friend"( cookies to whoever guesses why she was blushingwink wink hint hint nudge nudge)

ten minutes later everything had quieted down and all 5 of them were walking in relative silence.

Kagome sensed an aura approaching, but it seemed oddly blank no intent either way.

"hmm.. whoever this is must be good at shielding their emotions"were kagomes thoughts as she was the only one who could sense them at the distance they were away

Mystery persons POV

"what the hell?the wenches scent? Shes not even in this time period!

POV switch'

Kakashi could now also sense a foreign energy signature

And was on guard for an attack, as was kagome

"kagome-san, do you recognize the oncoming energy signature, u seem perplexed"

"it is slightly familiar, but I cant quite pinpoint it, but I don't sense any emotion at all so we should probably be on guard"\

by now the person was in sight.

Kagome suddenly froze up and it looked like she was about to turn tail and run

This caught everyone elses attention

"umm, kagome, whats wrong? You seem tenser than usual" Naruto said while putting his hand on her shoulder(in this fic hes taller)

this action caused kagome to almost purify him with her miko ki

" ok note to self, never startle kagome when shes this tense" was everyone elses reaction to this

" oh sorry abou that Naruto-kun"

" what the hell! Sesshomaru's here!?" was all she could think

while kagome was deep in thought, she almost ran into sesshomaru

"watch yourself wench" he stated coldly

" yes seshomaru-sama" kagome responded while glaring at him for calling her a wench

everyone else was higly confused by this display, well, except for kakashi, he was just curious as to how she knew him, because even Tsunade-sama didn't have the luxury of calling him anything other than taishou-sama

" why are you even here, not with my filthy half-breed of a brother, you are his wench after all"(do I realy need to say who this is?)

"first of all sesshomaru, I have a name,ka-go-me, and second of all I no longer have anything but hate for that disgusting traitor, he chose the dead clay-pot and they both tried to kill me"

"why would inuyasha choose that clay pot bitch over someone who wants him for who he is not what he is?"

" if I may inquire where are rin and jaken?"

"jaken was killed a while back by naraku and rin is…indisposed at the moment)

"oh I hope shes ok)

"yes she is quite fine I just didn't deem it appropriate to bring her with me at this time

" u finally did it! sqeal I knew that would happen eventually, so how many?!"

(cookies to whoever guesses what she means)

" we already have 4 and 2 are on the way"( if u don't get it by now I pity ur lack of intelligence, no offense meant of course)

"squeal

ano but kagome I think we might need to go find a site to camp" sakura interrupted

"oh fine, well fluffy-kun it was nice seeing u even thoughi have no idea how your ere in the first place…"

" you to I suppose, miko"

"oh and when you go to kill yopur brother, let me know so I can help"

she called over her shoulder as they left

"kagome-san if I may, how do you know the lord of all demons and how are you on such familiar terms with him?"kakashi inquired suspiciously

"I know him through a former acquaintance"

well team lets set up camp tomorrow we will arrive at sangos and mirokus place

yes sensei replied the rest of team seven

that night while everyone else was sleeping except for whoever was guarding the site at any given time kagome was wide awake since she eared going to sleep and reliving inuyasha trying to kill her

to pass the time she was staring aimlessly at the sky.

No sir  
Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn to take a seat  
We're settling the final score

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

I wonder  
How am I supposed to feel when you're not here?  
Cuz I've burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here

I still try  
Holding on to silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

Pain, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting (so inviting)  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start - hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah

That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what when you let your heart win, woah (more)

sasuke was on guard duty and heard singing and recognizing the voice as kagome dismidssed it as not a threat though, wondered, who really was kagome……..


End file.
